Petal
by Mrs-Tally
Summary: What would the world be like if Lily and James were still alive? Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hannah Abbot are all friends long before they go to Hogwarts, and many surprises are insured. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Harry Potter... Damn**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger, but you can call me Petal a nickname I was given by my best friends Harry, Ron, and Hannah, and it just kind of stuck. I remember it like it was yesterday.

I was sitting under a tree in our local park. We had just moved into town, so mum brought me here hoping I would make friends. I look up as I see a girl, who looked to be about my age, walking toward me.

"Hi I'm Hannah! I'm about to go play with some friends would you like to come?" She asked looking very excited at the possibility of a new friend. Seeing as we were only seven years old at the time, such a blunt question was not considered unusual or rude. I looked at my mom, silently begging her if I could go. My mother nodded and I jumped up.

"Okay!" I replied eager to make a friend in my new home.

"Follow me!" She said.

"Okay!" I said again with a slight chuckle as we continued to walk threw the park finally after a minute or two of walking we stopped in front of two boys, sitting under a huge oak tree.

This tree was known around town as 'The Little Rascals Tree' because of the three, young, trouble making children, that occupy it every day, and they happily claimed it as there own.

"Ron, Harry This is..." Hannah trailed off, and I remember that I hadn't told her my name yet.

"I'm Hermione." I say shyly.

"That's to complicated!" Complained the redhead boy. "I'm going to call you... Hermy!"

"Please don't call me that." I half begged, half groaned. "My whole family calls me that! It's so annoying!" To my surprise they all laughed.

"Don't worry, We Each have an annoying nick name at home. We understand, you probably hate being Called that." The boy I assumed to be Harry laughed.

"Thanks." I sighed. As they all chuckled at the worry that was in my voice.

"I like her. She's funny." Harry said, and we all broke into another fit of laughter. Five minutes later, we all sat up. Breathing heavily, as we had All been laughing strongly.

"LILYS!" I screamed In joy, at seeing my all time favorite flowers.

"Huh?" The boy named Ron, said.

"There flowers Ron." Harry replied rolling his eyes. I had a feeling He was going to be very witty when he was older.

"Come on, Lets go pick some!" Hannah said Getting up. Throwing Ron a look that said, if he didn't get up she was going to whine.

"Alright, alright." He said picking himself up off the ground.

I heard Harry clear his throat. "Are you coming?" He said offering his hand to help me off the ground. I took him up on his unstated offer grabbed his hand and pulled myself off the ground.

"Why thank you my good sir." I giggled jokingly.

"Any time my Fair maiden." He joked back.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Hannah yelled.

"Coming!" Harry and I yelled. As we ran over to the Patch of Lilies where Hannah and Ron sat mentally debating, which ones to pick.

"So what's with you liking lilies so much?" Ron asked as I picked out my first flower.

"I don't know. I've just always loved them." I said. Making sure to pick only the prettiest of lilies out of the small patch, that Mother Nature had so graciously offered.

"Why?"

"Because there pretty I guess."

"Why do you think there pretty?"

"Ron, would you stop hounding the poor girl. She's going to think we're all weird." Harry said looking at Ron, but now turning towards me. "We're not all weird. Just Ron." He joked.

At this we broke down into a fit laughter, except Ron, who's face had turned the same color as his hair.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're just so funny Harry." Ron drawled sarcastically.

"I know aren't I, I'm pretty adorable to. " Harry replied with a grin.

"Don't you think I'm adorable?" Harry said, looking at me with a grin.

I looked at Harry, and then I looked to the ground. I wasn't going to lie to him I did think he was very cute.

"Well come on now don't be shy!"

"Yes Harry, I think you're cute." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Lily " Ron yelled.

"What?" We all said in unity.

"Lily, that's what I'm going to call you."

"And why exactly are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I can't say your name and your not going to let me call you Hermy, so Lily it is!" He said looking very accomplished.

"That's my mum's name Ron." Harry sighed looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh... Well how about... Petal?"

"I like that." Harry said looking at me. "You look like a Petal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Leave a review. They always make my day! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Let me tell you a little about me and my friends.

We all go to Vasegrove School.. Well we all use to go to Vasegrove, and we're in the sixth we're all in the sixth grade. So on that note let me tell you a little more about us.

Hannah Abbott is my best Female friend, she's a little short for our age, and has red hair, brown eyes, and is VERY pretty.

Ron Weasley has Ginger hair, he's kind of tall, and has a rounded off face, but over all he's cute in a nerdy sort of way. He's also Hannah's 'boyfriend,' they started 'dating' The moment Ron found out that Hannah was part of his and Harry's little 'family' secret. Of course we're all in on it now. It all started when I spent the night at Harry's house the night of my Eleventh birthday, and woke up to an owl sitting on my head. A letter titled to "Miss Hermione Granger" from "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry" sitting in it's beak, a look of pride on Mrs. Potter's face, and a look of joy on Harry's.

Harry Potter, how do I explain Harry, he is amazing! He's funny, witty, smart,and H-O-T, hot! He has black hair, and is pretty tall for his age, he always seems to be wearing an American Eagle, Hollister, or an Abercrombie and Fitch, shirt always in a different shade, or color, and Damn do they look good on him! Harry Is my best guy friend, and NO I do NOT like him like that... Maybe.

As I walked to my locker I looked into the mirror. I looked alright, nothing special. For my first day back as I looked over my shoulder I saw Harry coming up behind me he slipped his arms around my waist and said "Guess who!" I laughed and turned around to find myself face to face with him. "Hello beautiful." He said right before kissing me on the cheek, "I missed you."

"Harry, you saw me yesterday. We hung out everyday this summer." I laughed, ignoring his compliment, as he put on a look of mock hurt.

"Petal! You did not just tell me that your getting tired of me!" He

"Of course not Hun." I said still chuckling. As I turned myself around in his arms to give him an 'I'm sorry hug.'

"Detention miss Mitchell" I heard Mr. Tate yell, "No public displays of affection! Seven o'clock don't be late."

Yes I know what your thinking seven isn't that a little late for a detention? Well not really you see we go to a boarding school the best in the business. So on that note. Goodbye.

"This is going to be a VERY long two weeks." I sigh.

**~Two weeks Later~**

"I'm going to miss you so all so much." Mrs. Potter said hugging all of us. Over the years, we had all become her honorary children. The same could be said about Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Abbot, and my own mother. We called them all Mum, and there husbands Dad, which they have no problem with. They actually think its quite cute.

"We're going to miss you to mum." We all chorused. It was the same routine every year. The only difference was, instead of all of our mom's, hugging us goodbye as we ready to bored a plane to go to 'Vasegrove' we're on Platform 9 3/4, on our way to Hogwarts.

"Be good!" Mum yelled as she handed us over to Mrs. Weasley.

"We will!" We all chorused.

It went like that for another half an hour as we where handed from one mum to another.

"ALL ABOARD!" We heard someone shout.

"That's our Que."

"Write To Us Dearies!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Yes Mum!" We all yelled in sync.

As we walk onto the train all except Ron holding an animal. Harry, A snow white owl whom he had named Hedwig. Hannah, an orange cat named crookshanks she bought while in Diagon Alley, and I with a Black owl, appropriately named night. We find a compartment and set down our things.

"WE LOVE YOU!" we heard what sounded like our mum's yelling.

we stuck our heades out of the compartment window, and yelled "WE LOVE YOU TO MUM!"

And off we where. Our lives would never be the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Let me know by leaving a review! Thanks!**

**A/N For those of you who do not live in the USA, being in sixth grade,you are (most of the time) 11 you turn 12 sometime during the school year.**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hannah, went back to there school simply to say goodbye to all of there friends. (and because I needed a back story)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What have we here?" Said a blonde boy, I recognized as Draco Bloody Malfoy. I cannot express to you how much I hate this boy. He went to my old boarding school, and was always hitting on my best friend Hannah. I was beyond pissed, the day Harry and Ron told me he was a pureblood wizard, and would in fact, be coming to Hogwarts with us. "A beautiful girl, on her way to Hogwarts." Brushing Hannah's hair behind her ears. He purrs, "Why don't you come sit with Goyle and I?"

"I'd prefer not to be groped on my first ride to Hogwarts. Thank you very much." Hannah snapped, as Harry and I laughed, while Ron looked ready to kill.

"A little feisty aren't we? I guess it comes with the whole Red head thing."

At this he turned to Ron with a smirk on his face. "You know Weasel if your sister wasn't so annoying, always crying like a little baby, I would do her. She's got a nice Arse."

"YOU BLOOD-" Ron said as Harry held him back.

"Mr. Weasley, what a 'Pleasure' it is to finally meet you. If only it wasn't in such... Circumstances." I heard a deep voice drawl from behind us, and we all jumped.

"Snape." Ron sneered

"Weasley." Professor Snape retorted.

"Harry let me go. I want to beat the little snob headed shit."

"Language, language Weasel. Watch your tongue in my presence. And detention Friday, 6 O'clock. Don't be late."

"Ron! Calm down." I hiss. At the rate he's going we're all going to have detention before the day is over.

"Who have we here?" Snape said looking me up and down.

"Pet- Hermione Granger, sir, and you must be the ever infamous professor Snape."

"Indeed, and what a pleasure to meet

You Miss 'Pet-Hermione Granger.' He mocked my recent mistake."

"Same goes Professor Dungeon Ba- I mean Snape. Sorry, slip of my tongue."

"Why you little-"

"Professor Snape, put up your wand, and get your oversized nose out of Miss Grangers face." Says a very familiar voice.

"MOM?!" Harry, Ron, Hannah and I yell in union.

"What are you doing here Evans?" I hear professor Snape hiss, putting his wand back in his Dragon hide boots.

"That's Potter to you Snape."

"It's Professor Snape to you, Potter."

"Potter, I think you're a little off your rocker today."

"If I'm a little off my rocker you must have fallen of off yours years ago." Mom said, causing the four of us to giggle.

"Quiet you little brats." Snape snapped.

"Now Uncle Severus don't you think that's a little Over done?" Said Draco, pushing his way through the four of us.

"Hush Draco."

"No Draco, I think you should keep talking!" Hannah said, putting in her two cents.

"Well anything for you dear." He replied with a smirk. Turning towards professor Snape he said, "You don't want to make this pretty red head mad, now do you?" He nodded towards Mrs. Potter. "We all know you have quite a... What shall we call it? Oh yes, a fetish for red heads." He finished with a smirk placed firmly upon his face.

"Why you little sh-"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence Severus Snape!" Warned the slightly embarrassed red head.

"-it"

Swish. Bang.

"OW!"

"I told you not to finish that sentence!"

"You didn't need to smack my rear with that ugly wand of yours."

Swish. Bang.

"OW! You have no authority to do that!"

"I don't really care."

"What the hell is going on with the world!?" Mumbled Harry into my ear.

"I've no clue, but This is going to be a long ride." I mumble Into Harry's ear, as we stand watching the two adults bicker back and forth.

**A/N so I'm sorry I haven't updated. We've had finals and all that. I'm going to attempt to regulate my updates though. Have a good day!**


End file.
